


Frozen Hearts

by cupofnaughty



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sleep Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofnaughty/pseuds/cupofnaughty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has always been curious about her sisters sudden absence from her life. One day while she is hoping for companionship, Elsa finally opens the door, and the sisters realize they needed each other in a way they never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa was gone. Anna knew she was still in the castle, she was just... gone.

A few years had passed since she changed bedrooms and being alone was making Anna crazy with boredom. She missed all the fun times they used to have together, and would do anything to have them back.

She went to her sisters door, knowing that she would get the same response, but praying for Elsa to let her in. 

"Elsa?" she said and knocked softly. 

Anna knew that being 16, Elsa was going to be even more stubborn than usual. The door unlocked. Anna froze as the door creaked open.

"Anna?" said Elsa softly.

"YES! Elsa! Can I come in? Will you come out?"

"Shh! Come in." Elsa said and opened the door more.

Anna nearly went through the door and knocked her sister back getting into her room. She hadn't been in here before, and she looked around excitedly. 

"Do you want to go outside and play? Do you want to do something in here?" Anna was almost screaming.

"Anna! Shh! Calm down. I needed to ask you something." Elsa said quietly. 

"What is it?" Anna sat on Elsa's bed. 

"Well.. I dunno. Do you ever have strange thoughts about anyone? Like.." she trailed off.

"What are you talking about Elsa?" 

Elsa was looking at the floor and she was holding her arms tight around her. She could feel herself starting to panic, to lose control. She wouldn't look at her sister.

"Maybe you should go." 

"Wait! No please Elsa!! I'm sorry, I just don't understand!" Anna was close to tears. It had been so long since she had even seen her sister, she couldn't just leave now.

"No, Anna. Trust me. Please."

Anna sat there for a second, staring at her sister. She just didn't understand her. She slowly got up and walked to the door. Elsa stopped her. Anna looked up at her sister, who was finally looking in her eyes. 

"Anna.." she said softly.

She leaned down to her little sister and kissed her lips, being careful not to touch her with her hands, though she noticed they were strangely warm. Anna froze and eyes wide, accepted the kiss. Elsa moved her mouth to open her lips and Anna did the same. They kissed deeply but awkwardly for a minute before Elsa pulled back. Anna was still stunned, but she liked it. She wanted to keep kissing her. 

"I'll see you later tonight?" Elsa said shakily. 

"Okay!" Anna chirped. She skipped out into the hallway and into her bedroom. She had never felt this way before, she felt in her stomach like she had skipped a step and she was thrilled for her sister to come to her tonight. She really hoped that she would keep her word.

Anna jumped onto her bed and flopped onto her back, her mind racing. She liked this new mood her sister was in.

Elsa shut her bedroom door and she was shaking like mad. She smiled and noticed that while she felt this way, she felt warm and could control herself, control her curse. She giggled, feeling happy for the first time in years and went over to her bed sitting where Anna had just been. Tonight was going to be amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna was in bed long before she needed to be. She took a while getting ready though, changing her nightgown at least three times before deciding on one she liked. Making sure her hair was brushed and her bed was neat she got under her covers. Her heart was pounding in her throat. She lay in bed and watched as the stars sparkled in the sky. Where was Elsa?

It felt like a whole day had passed before finally there was a soft knock on her door. 

"Come in." she whispered. 

Her heart began racing even faster as Elsa stepped softly into her room. She sat up and was grinning so big her face hurt.

"Anna.." Elsa smiled as she came to sit on her sisters bed "Was that okay? Are you okay?"

"I've been waiting for you all day! I loved it. Can we.." Anna felt her face flush red.

Elsa giggled and leaned into Anna's soft lips. The feeling of warmth and love burst in Elsa's belly and chest. She felt like she was flying. 

She wanted to kiss her sister all night. She stopped kissing her long enough to climb onto the bed and onto Anna, still being careful to not touch her. Anna reached up with shaky hands and grabbed Elsa's face pulling her down as she laid back onto her pillows. Elsa gasped, throwing her hands on either side of the pillow. She felt ice under her fingers and panicked.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she pulled back in panic.

Anna didn't notice. 

"What?? What's wrong?" Anna said, out of breath.

Elsa was straddling her sister and she could see how upset she was because they had stopped kissing. She saw that she hadn't even left anything on Anna's bed and her panic started to leave. 

"Elsa?"

"Sorry, I thought I hurt you. I am on top of you after all."

Anna giggled and Elsa could feel her move between her legs. She felt warm again. 

"I like you on me." Anna blushed. 

Elsa smirked and leaned back into their kiss, moving her hips slightly as she kissed deeper. Anna moaned into her mouth and she felt warmth pooling between her legs. Anna started running her hands down Elsa's back, stopping at her hips. Elsa was clutching the sheets, her mind completely on her sister beneath her. 

Anna moved her hands lower, onto Elsa's behind and started massaging her. Elsa moaned and started moving her hips against Anna's in a more fluid motion. Both sisters were moaning and kissing and grinding. 

Elsa felt her lower stomach start to clench, she had never felt this way before. She pushed herself harder into her sisters lower hips as she felt herself release. She couldn't believe this sensation. Her mind flooded with fuzz and her entire body started to feel like it was floating. 

She let out a low moan, and leaned back as Anna started to move her hands along her legs.

Gasping, Elsa fell beside Anna. Her sister wasn't done with her just yet, she climbed up onto Elsa with her warm crotch pressing into Elsa's. 

"Grab me. Do what I did." she gasped out as she started kissing Elsa again. 

Elsa was still in a wave of pleasure as she shakily reached her hands to her sister. Keeping her mind on the pleasure, she softly touched her sisters back. She was hit with a wave of relief when she didn't feel Anna flinch away, and focused on making her sister feel how she did now. Elsa rubbed her backside and ran her hand along Anna's soft leg. Her night gown was pulled up, so just her undergarments were touching Elsa's nightgown and Anna's soft skin was bumping under her touch. 

It only took a minute for Anna's stomach to clench and release, and she felt a warmth she had never known before between her legs. She felt that her underwear were very wet, but she didn't care. She moaned loudly and collapsed onto her sister gasping. 

They both cuddled up in bed for a while panting and kissing softly occasionally, before Elsa got up.

"I should go to bed now." she said softly. 

"Okay. I will miss you." Anna grinned "That was amazing. Thank you."

"Thank you." Elsa said happily. 

As Anna got back into her covers, Elsa slipped out of her room and hurried down to her own bed. 

Both sisters fell asleep quickly, exhausted from their sexual pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Elsa woke up to a knock on her door. 

"Breakfast!" chirped her personal maid, the only one besides her parents who knew about her strange powers. 

"Come in." Elsa said sleepily.

She came in and set the tray on Elsa's bedside table. "Good morning miss!" she said cheerfully as she went and opened the curtains. 

"Thank you." said Elsa.

"I'll leave you to your meal, Princess." she said as she slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Elsa didn't get up. She was remembering the night before and she felt that feeling in her stomach again. She rolled onto her back and pulled the covers off. 

That feeling last night was incredible, she couldn't believe she hadn't done that before. 

She started rubbing both of her hands down her stomach and onto her tender crotch. She was very unfamiliar with herself, as she had spent most of her time trying to control herself in other ways. She slipped a hand inside of her pants and undergarments, softly parting her lower lips. She was shaking and noticed that she was quite wet. She started rubbing herself where it felt the best, and moved her other hand up her stomach towards her breast. She groped it as she rubbed herself faster. She arched her back as her stomach clenched and her release came. 

Elsa lay in bed, panting, letting the pleasure wash over her again and again. 

She jumped when she heard a knock.

"Are you dressed?" It was her mother.

"NO!" she yelled. "No hold on!"

She jumped out of bed and hurriedly threw her soaked pants and underwear under her bed, and rushed to get a clean dress from her wardrobe. 

"No rush dear." her mother said softly as she came into her room "I just wanted to tell you your father and I will be leaving the day after tomorrow. Only for a short while." 

Elsa froze. "What do you mean leaving?"

"Don't worry dear, it'll just be for a short while. You'll be fine. I'm going to go speak with Anna now, would you like to come out today?"

"No!" Elsa said, panic rising in her voice. She felt tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes and she blinked them away. "No, mother." she cleared her throat "I'm going to stay in. Thank you."

As her mother left Elsa fell to the floor in tears, her floor flooding with ice. 

***

In Anna's room, she kissed her mother as she left the room and went back to her bed. She was worried for her sister, and worried that she might not come back to her room like last night. She made up her bed so that the maids wouldn't see her dirty sheets, there was a little spot on there from her last night. When Anna had woken up this morning, she found that her hands were both pressed between her legs. 

She wanted to feel how Elsa had made her feel again. She had to make sure that they did that tonight. 

Anna headed to the bath, so she could soak in some warm water and clean herself up. She was quite sticky. 

The warm water felt amazing on her tired body. She had used so much energy last night and wasn't used to being sore like this. Her maids helped her wash her hair and get out of the bath. She chose her favorite green dress and decided to spend the day out in the garden.

***

That night Anna came to Elsa's room. She knocked then came in without saying anything.

"Anna!" Elsa shot out of bed, surprised. She had been worried about her parents, and forgot to lock her door. Luckily, she had been calm enough that her room looked fine.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried. That we wouldn't.. Well.. What we did last night. And I didn't want you to be alone either." Anna said as she climbed into her sisters bed. 

"Oh Anna, I was going to let you rest tonight." Elsa teased, remembering how amazing it was to have her sister on her, to feel her warmth. 

"Oh please!" Anna laughed. She smiled and looked at her sister for a minute. She really was beautiful. She had amazing blue eyes, perfectly pale skin, gorgeous white-blonde hair and her breasts were already quite full.

Anna come over to Elsa and grabbed her hands. Elsa gasped and tried to keep her mind on her sister and what was to come. Anna got onto her toes a little to reach her sisters lips. She closed her eyes as Elsa met her mouth. They both kissed passionately and Elsa reached her hands around to hold her sister in her arms, Anna did the same. They ran their hands along each others backs and into their hair. 

Elsa pulled back. "I want to show you something." 

She led Anna to her bed and had her lay down on her pillows, Elsa climbed up in between her legs. She leaned forward and started kissing her, using her legs to move Anna's apart. She felt warmth pooling in between her legs again. 

She sat upright and looked down at her sister. Her night gown was pulled up and her soft skin was exposed around her undergarments. Elsa touched her legs softly and Anna gasped. 

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaking with pleasure. 

"Something amazing." grinned Elsa.

She reached her most tender area and through her underwear started rubbing with one finger. Anna's head shot back down onto the pillow and she gasped loudly letting out moans as her sister rubbed her throbbing crotch. 

"Oh Elsa!"

Remembering how she felt this morning, Elsa started rubbing faster, seeing her sisters panties soak. She reached a hand down to her own tender area and started rubbing gently. Soon Anna was arching back and gripping the sheets as she let out a low groan. 

"Elsa, oh my gosh. Oh Elsa!" she gasped out.

"You like that?" Elsa smiled. 

"Like it? Love it!" Anna said excitedly.

Anna sat up after she caught her breath and started kissing Elsa again, leaning her back onto the bed. She wanted to mimic her sisters talented fingers and make her moan how she had.

She pulled Elsa's nightgown up and stopped kissing her to sit up and see her sister. She saw that her undergarments were already wet, and she felt a tingle in her toes knowing that that was because of her. She reached out and slowly started running her hands along her soft legs, reaching her wet pants she started rubbing her, following just how Elsa had done to her. Elsa let out a low moan and let her head fall back.

She shot up though when she felt Anna's fingers directly on her. She had slid her underwear to the side and was exploring her sister's wet crotch freely. Elsa relaxed again and enjoyed the feeling of her cool fingers on her. 

Anna was in awe, and wanted to make Elsa feel as amazing as she could. She moved her fingers up and down her slit, paying special attention to the little throbbing mound. She noticed that there was a space she could slip her finger into. She wondered how this would be, and decided to go for it. She slowly moved her finger down from the tender nub and softly inserted it into her sisters tight hole. Elsa moaned and arched her back, sliding onto her sisters finger. 

"Ungh. Anna! Oh my! That is amazing!" she gasped out in between moans.

Anna's finger was only half way in and as she started pulling it out, Elsa gasped. She got the hint, and started moving back inside then out again. She was making Elsa more wet and she could feel her hole getting tighter. She used her other hand to start rubbing the soft mound again, and Elsa let out a loud moan and her hole clenched tight on Anna's finger as liquid started coming out of her. 

As Elsa let her release wash over her, Anna put her underwear back and started kissing her sister softly. The both lay there for a while before Anna started falling asleep. 

"Anna? You'd better go to bed sweetie." 

"Mmm. Can't I just stay here all night?" she said sleepily.

"You know you can't silly." Elsa laughed. She wished so badly that she could spend the night holding her sister tight, but she knew the possible danger. 

Anna got up and adjusted herself, turning to smile at Elsa and waved and left to go to her bedroom. 

After Anna left, Elsa fell asleep almost instantly. 

Anna quietly shut her door behind her and went over to her bed. She was wide awake even after all that pleasure and release. She still wanted to feel that way, and she slid her undergarments off and climbed into her bed. 

Sitting up she reached down and started rubbing herself with one hand, while the other explored her hole. She moaned as her fingers moved quickly inside and on her tender nub. She moved her hands fast until she felt the familiar clenching in her lower abdomen. She moved faster as her release came, then collapsed onto her pillows. She adjusted her gown down and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two nights consisted of the sisters exploring each others bodies, as well as their own. They spent the nights in Anna's room, because it was easier for Elsa if she had had a hard day. She began to notice a change in how she was able to control her powers. 

Her parents noticed too, and they were thrilled. 

"What have you been doing dear?" her father asked "You seem so much happier." 

"Would you like to come outside with us today? We are leaving in a few hours." her mother said. 

Panic started to set in again at the thought of going out, of letting herself go. She might hurt someone. She might hurt Anna. She couldn't. Ice started to set into the floor where Elsa stood and she started backing up.

"It's okay! No pressure love! I was just wondering how you felt about it. There is no rush." her mother said quickly. 

"I'm sorry. I don't wanna hurt anyone." Elsa said quietly. 

Her parents both exchanged a look of sadness and pity. They kissed their daughter on her head and went to their bedchamber to pack for their trip. 

Elsa locked the door behind them and went over to the window. She gazed out at the world outside, a place she hadn't been in so long and her heart ached for freedom. 

Anna ran past her sisters door, she thought about knocking, but Elsa still wouldn't talk to her much during the day. They only had the night. 

She slid into her parents room and threw her arms around her mother.

"I'm gunna miss you guys!" she said as she grabbed her father as well. 

"We'll miss you too!" her mother said with a kiss on the cheek.

"You be good and mind yourself." said the king with a tight squeeze. 

After the king and queen set sail, Anna was back inside the castle wandering the halls. She passed by Elsa's room and noticed the need for release aching in between her legs. She knocked on her sisters door.

"Not now." came Elsa's voice, sharp and cold.

Anna stood for a second wondering what was going on, then decided she would just go to her room alone. She passed a maid in the hallway and said "Please no one disturb me, I'm going to rest for a while!" 

In her room she had all the time she wanted and she wanted this to last. She loved being with Elsa, having her run her hands all over her, but she knew her body better and loved pleasuring herself almost as much. She undressed fully and set her clothing neatly in a chair by her window. She felt so free standing stark naked in her room, and feeling a bit brave and walked to the window. She knew no one could see her, but the feeling of standing so exposed was exciting.

She turned back to go to her bed when she noticed the decorations on the shelving in her room. There were many little figurines and sculptures. She noticed one that was long and smooth, made of glass. It was shaped like a thin tear drop, thicker at the top with a wide base at the bottom where it sat and it was about as long as her hand and as wide as two fingers. She went over and picked it up, her heart pounding. She had only ever had her and Elsa's fingers inside of her little hole, and only one at a time and it felt amazing. 

Climbing into bed with the smooth object, she adjusted her pillows so she could lean onto them but still be upright. She started by massaging her small breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples making them stand hard. She had her feet pulled close to her butt, with her crotch completely exposed, and she started running her right hand along her leg. Reaching for the glass object, she started rubbing her tender mound with one hand and brought the glass to her entrance. She was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. 

She slowly pressed the cool glass to herself, gasping as it slid smoothly inside her tight hole. Anna stopped rubbing herself to focus on moving the smooth glass in and out. She started slowly and worked up to moving it faster. She could feel sweat beading on her forehead as her stomach clenched with her release. She moved the object faster and a bit deeper, moaning freely as she grew tighter and wetter.   
When her release came, she let out a loud moan that was almost a yell. Panting she became embarrassed when she realized someone probably heard her, but she was too exhausted to really care much. She held onto the glass object tightly.

"You are staying by my bed!" she said to the glass. She pulled her covers over her, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, until she was woken by her maid for dinner. 

She went downstairs to the dining hall and noticed Elsa was there. She was hardly ever down for dinner and Anna felt her heart leap with excitement. 

"Elsa!" she said excitedly, going to sit at the other end of the table where her meal was waiting. She was starving.

"Anna, hi." Elsa smiled softly "I thought since mom and dad are away I could join you tonight."

"Well you know I love when you join me!" Anna said suggestively. 

Elsa's eyes widened with warning, and she darted her eyes to the maids and servants. She knew very well that what they did was not normal for sisters, and she didn't need anyone finding out. She couldn't imagine what her parents would think, but she knew they wouldn't be happy.

Anna ate quietly, she didn't know what she was thinking, she knew that what they did was a secret. It wasn't acceptable for sisters to be doing what they were doing. Her mother often talked to her about finding a lovely man, but Anna's thoughts always drifted to her sister, laying naked and wet underneath her. 

When they had finished both sisters went into their parents study to find a book to read. This was something they hadn't done in years, not since Elsa moved rooms and became distant. 

The girls both wandered the shelves and chose their books, then sat in the big chairs by the window to read.

Elsa couldn't focus on her book, she didn't really know why she picked this one, something about ships? She hated ships. She kept thinking about Anna, and getting her into bed. She noticed the area between her legs start to warm up, threatening to soak through her dress. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to read.

Anna notices her sister moving around awkwardly and she giggles. 

"What." snaps Elsa.

"Nothing, you just seem anxious." giggled her little sister.

Elsa sighed. She closed the book and set it on the table next to her. 

"I can't focus. I.." Elsa got quiet. 

Anna looked at her sister, she noticed that her face was starting to flush red. She knew what Elsa needed. Setting her book down, she stands and went to shut and lock the door. 

Elsa sat upright as Anna turned her back to the door and started removing her dress.

"Anna!" Elsa stood up "This is fathers study! What are you doing?"

Anna just smiled and continued undressing. Elsa's face was hot, and she started to relax as she saw Anna's soft pale skin. When she was completely undressed she stood before Elsa. Elsa moved to her and reached for her small breasts. Taking them in her hands she starts rubbing and pinching at her nipples, relishing every one of Anna's soft moans. 

Elsa starts to remove her clothing and Anna moves over to the desk. There was something she had been curious about and she wanted to try it now. Every time she was fingering Elsa she could smell how sweet her juices were and she could only imagine it tasted just as sweet. She moved all of the things from the desk as Elsa sets her clothes on the chair. 

Both sisters were completely naked and Elsa pressed up against Anna as she kissed her passionately. Anna turned so that Elsa's butt was pressed up to the desk. 

"Get on here." she said.

Elsa did as she was told and slid back onto the desk, thinking her sister would join her. But she stood in front of her and grabbed Elsa on her hips moving her to the edge. She started kissing her sister deeply and massaging her full breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples. She pulled back and slowly moved her mouth down, keeping her eyes on Elsa's as her breath quickened, and took a nipple in her mouth. 

Elsa moaned and closed her eyes slowly, garbing her sisters head and holding it where it was. 

Anna moved a hand down to Elsa's tight hole and slid a finger inside, now wishing they were in her room so she could use her glass on her too. She let go of Elsa's nipple and used her free hand to push her down onto the desk. Elsa was shaking and moaning as Anna pulled her finger out and placed both hands on her sisters knees, looking at her dripping hole. She moved in closer, inhaling her sweet scent, and slowly flicked her tender nub with her tongue. Elsa let out a yell of pleasure and Anna started moving her tongue along her soft pink slit, sucking up all of her juices. She let her tongue slip into Elsa's opening and starts rubbing her mound with her hand while she slides her tongue in and out. 

Elsa feels like she is going to explode into her sisters mouth, and she sits up to grab the back of her head, pressing herself into Anna's mouth. Anna moans into her and she grabs her hair. 

Anna trades places with her finger and slips two fingers inside of Elsa and starts sucking on her throbbing mound. Elsa was moaning like crazy and Anna felt her hole tighten. She pulled her face back to watch her sister finish, and suddenly she is squirted with Elsa's juices, which usually only flow out softly. 

Elsa let out a loud moan and fell back onto the desk panting heavily. Anna stood up and grabbed her slip to wipe both of them dry with. 

When Elsa came back to reality again, she sat up and stared at her sister with awe. 

"Where did you learn to do that!" 

"I dunno, I just wanted to do it. I've been thinking about it, I dunno." Anna blushed "Did you like it?" 

Elsa laughed. "That was unbelievable!" 

Elsa stood on shaky legs and grabbed her sister pulling her into a kiss and setting her onto the desk. She needed to try this. 

She went right to work, laying Anna back and grabbing her chest as she kissed down from her belly button to her throbbing mound. She gave it a few flicks with her tongue as Anna mewled on the desk. She slips a finger inside her and starts sucking her mound, thrusting her finger in and out quickly. Anna had her fingers twisted in Elsa's hair and was moaning and gasping so quickly she thought she would pass out. She finished in no time, she didn't squirt how Elsa had but her release was just as hard and she collapsed. 

After a while both girls got dressed and cleaned up the office. They both kissed each other good night, both of them tasting the other and themselves on their lips. Grinning and skipping along, Anna went to her room and fell into bed without changing her clothes. Elsa laughed at her sister skipping down the hall and went to her bed for some much needed sleep.


End file.
